


A day at the beach

by Tiger_Princess_19



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Australia, Boys Kissing, Cute, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gay, Hate to Love, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, Swimming, Sydney - Freeform, Walks On The Beach, beach, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Princess_19/pseuds/Tiger_Princess_19
Summary: Like every year the Perlman family were hosting a university exchange student for semester one.This year the student was Oliver from America and today Elio and Oliver were going for a day at the beach.
Relationships: Annella Perlman/Samuel Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A day at the beach

It was a fine Saturday in Early March, the Perlman family were sitting on the patio with a large spread of breakfast. They ate breakfast at 8 o’clock exactly every weekend but as Oliver was not used to this he was still yet to show.  
“Elio do you think Olivier would-” Mr Perlman started but he was abruptly interrupted by Oliver stumbling outside  
“Mornin’” Elio internally cringed at Oliver’s careless ways. The Perlman family were relaxed but they all had a proper and well read way of talking and behaving. Oliver didn’t make his parents angry but he just didn’t fit in well. 

Oliver’s loud chatter and banter with the adult Perlman's filled the air so Elio didn’t feel the need to say anything. He just sat back and enjoyed the fresh fruit and toast and swam in his own thoughts. Elio’s eyes drew to Oliver. Oliver was very tall, towering over all of the Perlman family. Piercing blue eyes were probably his second most defining feature and in the morning sun that shone onto the patio his dark blonde hair was almost golden. Elio stared at the piece of hair that hung down onto Oliver's face admiring the way it made his masculine figure look soft and sweet. 

“Elio?” His head flicked up at his name.  
“Yes?”  
“I was thinking you could take Oliver to the beach. Mafalda could pack you lunch and you could drive in your new car.” Annella said.  
“Sure.” Elio wasn’t so sure in his head. Although he had no real plans for the day, he wanted to do something quiet, like reading or transcribing music. Elio hadn’t yet learned how to act around the wildly different Oliver and was in no way prepared to spend an entire day with him. 

There was no choice now the plans were set. Being early Autumn the days were cooler but the water was still relatively warm. They would go to the beach in the middle of the day to make the most of the sun and have lunch. Then spend the afternoon on the beach and in the nearby parks and have fish and chips at a small shop before returning home. 

Oliver spent the morning with Mr Perlman discussing topics they were both interested in while Elio helped Mafalda and his mother prepare for the day’s outing.

“Can I call Marzia and ask her to come along please?” Elio asked his mother.  
“No Elio, you are taking Oliver out today so he can experience the beach, not so you can hang out with your friends.” Annella replied.  
Elio sighed and went back to making sandwiches.

At 10:30 they were ready to leave. The food basket was in the back of the car and Elio had the rest of his gear in a backpack. He kissed his mum goodbye and went to the car and waited. As usual Oliver made a late appearance. He waved goodbye to the adult Perlmans with a careless “Later.” and swung himself into the passenger seat of the car and chucked his backpack on to the back seat with Elio’s. 

“So,” Oliver started as Elio drove down the driveway. “Should I trust your driving?” He chuckled.  
“I got my provisional licence the day I turned seventeen, I have never had an accident and my parents both think I am a very careful but confident driver.” Elio replied seriously.  
“Seventeen. Wow. I don’t know whether to comment that you look younger or that you act so much older.”  
“Well you just said both of them.” Oliver laughed loudly as if Elio was joking. Elio was dead serious.  
“You have such a beautiful country.” The whole drive went on like that. Oliver talking and laughing and Elio being serious and speaking in as small a number of worlds as necessary.

They arrived at the beach and Elio parked the car. Elio grabbed his bag from the backseat and went to get the basket from the back of the car but Oliver beat him to it.  
“Here, let me.” Elio admired as Oliver picked up the heavy basket with ease. As much as he wanted to dislike Oliver, the man did have a certain physical appeal that made Elio swoon just a little. 

The drive had taken a while and it was now lunch.  
“Where do you want to eat?” Oliver asked  
“Oh we usually just sit on the picnic table on the knoll overlooking the beach.” Elio pointed it out and they started walking.

When Oliver sat it was clear the bench was made for someone a lot smaller than him. Oliver put the basket on the table and started to unpack. Elio watched him for a second or two before coming out of his daze and sitting down across from Oliver.

The meal was mostly quiet. Oliver occasionally made a comment about the sandwiches or surroundings. He ate like crazy. While Elio took slow tentative bits of a single sandwich, Oliver ate three. Scoffing down the neat quarter triangles with salad poking out the sides in a quick three or four bites. Elio found himself staring at Oliver again. It was almost like he couldn't help it. The view is good though thought Elio and he smirked  
“You’re cute when you smile.”  
“Excuse me?” Elio was shocked.  
“You don’t smile often. It was cute. You should do it more.” Oliver explained. Elio nodded not knowing what to say.  
“Come on, I want to go to the beach. We can have the cake and fruit later. Let’s put the basket in the car and head down.” 

Once the basket was back in the car. Elio and Oliver started walking down to the beach.  
“I’ll race you.” yelled Oliver and he took off. Elio started jogging after him, not really in the mood for Olvier antics but trying to make the most of the day. Oliver had dumped his bag and shirt part the way to the water and continued on making a splash as he crashed into the water. Elio stopped at the bags. 

Oliver soon looked back when he realized that Elio hadn't joined him. He walked back up the sand, water droplets dripping off him.  
“Why aren't you coming in the water?” Asked Oliver  
"I don't want to take my shirt off." Elio whispered.  
"Why?" prompted Oliver.  
"Why, Elio?" He demanded when Elio didn't answer him.  
"I don't like the way I look."whispered Elio even quieter.  
"Let me see." Commanded Oliver.  
"Come on." he urged  
When Elio did nothing Oliver reached his hands to the hem of his shirt. His hands brushed Elio sides, Elio gasped and moved his hands to grip the older man's wrists. Oliver chuckled, Elio let go shyly. Oliver brought Elio's shirt over his head revealing His skinny chest. Exposed to the sun was Elio's smooth pale skin.  
"You're beautiful." Exclaimed Oliver on a quieter than usual voice. Elio heard him loud and clear. 

The sentiment was unexpected and meaningful to him. Many of his friends generally ignore him and only one or two of them had seen Elio without a shirt because of him being so anxious about his body. 

But Elio didn't know how to react. He covered his body with his skinny arms and went to back away. Oliver reached out and ran his large hands over Elio's small body.  
"Come here you." Oliver reached out and grabbed Elio by the waist throwing his light body over his shoulder. Elio squealed. Oliver started walking, taking large strides towards the ocean. Elio didn’t want to screech because that would attract the few other people that were enjoying lunch on the beach. So instead he remained tense with anticipation over Oliver’s strong shoulder. Oliver was cold due to the fact he had already been in the water but there was a certain warmth pulsing through his golden skin. Elio had a good view of Oliver’s tanned back and covered ass. 

Their pace slowed as Olvier strided through the shallows and once far enough in he dumped ELio into the cold ocean with a splash. The salty water was a cold contrast to the sunny warmth of the day. Elio brought his head to the surface with a gasp then found his footing. Oliver towered over him laughing.  
“Elio, you really are adorable, you know.”  
“Whatever.” Spluttered out Elio. He put his hand in the water and flicked some up at Oliver, who hadn't expected that from such a well behaved boy. Oliver replied with an even bigger splash.

This started a battle. They splashed and threw water blindly so as to not get salty water in their eyes. It was all fun and games until Oliver made a dive for Elio and knocked him under the water. Oliver pulled him a second later but Elio replied with sputtering and choking. He coughed up a small amount of water.  
“Oh Elio I am sorry.” Said Oliver hastily. Elio responded by leaning his head into Oliver’s chest as a way of calming himself. He was scared by what he’d just experienced, not used to rough housing and little injuries like other boys his age. Oliver wrapped his arms around Elio’s small frame to comfort him.

Oliver held Elio’s hand as they exited the water. Their play had been enough for Elio. He guided him back to where their bags were lying on the beach and wrapped a towel around Elio’s fragile shoulders. They dried off and lay in the sun together but Elio would not stop shaking.  
“Have my sweater.” Suggested Oliver. Elio took the warm Oliver scented garment and slipped it on. It was oversized and flopped on Elio, the sleeves drooping past his small arms.  
“Cute. It looks good on you.” Oliver commented, “Why don’t we go for a walk, You could show me those caves over there.”

They picked up their bags. Elio reached his hand out from the jumper to grab Oliver’s hand. He had discovered that Oliver was very comforting. They walked down the rest of the length of the beach to the rocking cave. They listened to the waves instead of talking and occasionally Elio would bend down to pick up a shell and give it to Oliver who was carrying them in his spare hand. 

The cave entrance was wide and as tall as Oliver most of the way but as they walked in it quickly got smaller so Oliver had to duck.  
“This way, follow me.” Elio said dragging Oliver. They entered a taller bit of cave that had a sort of rock window looking out onto an inaccessible little beach.  
“Elio this is so beautiful. You are so beautiful.” Oliver was looking down at Elio in adoration. Oliver closed the distance between their faces, bringing his lips on Elio’s. 

The kiss started soft with Oliver aiming for little more than a peck on the lips but deepened when Elio wouldn’t let go. It wasn’t long before the simple touching of lips became more erotic with Oliver running his tounge arcroossElio’s teeth and biting his lip, gently at first but harder when Elio let out a whimper of pleasure. Oliver’s hands went to Elio’s ass, squeezed gently, then lifted his body up so Elio’s legs were wrapped around his waist. Elio’s legs grasped Oliver’s body tightly and his hands gripped at the taller man’s neck. 

Elio felt himself go hard and stopped returning the passion. Oliver helped him slide down so his feet were on the ground.  
“Do you not want this?” Asked Oliver.  
“Do you?” Demanded Elio.  
“Heck, I’ve wanted this since I met you, the day I arrived. But this is about what you want.”  
“I don’t know what I want. I have never done anything like this with a girl or boy. I think I like you. You make me feel something inside that I don’t understand but I want to understand. I think I want to do more of this with you.” Elio answered honestly.  
“Wow, that is the most I have heard you speak.” Oliver exclaimed.  
“I am happy to do more of this with you Elio but maybe we should go somewhere else.” A few people had trickled into the entrance of the cave.  
“Ok, maybe we can head back to the car and get some cake.” Elio suggested.  
“Ok, let’s go.”

So they walked hand in hand back to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to critique or give advice in the comments, just please don't be mean. 
> 
> I am marking this as complete at one part but I might add a second in the future if people want.


End file.
